Switched
by LittleMissJasperWhitlock
Summary: When Toph Aang bump heads they do not expect to switch bodies. as they try to get back into their own bodies, they learn more about themselves and each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Switched **

**I do not own avatar.**

**This is my first story. Be nice. Flames shall be laughed at hysterically. You have been warned. Please r&r.**

Ch1

It all happened when toph and Aang were practising earthbending.

"This is how you make a tunnel", Toph said to Aang. She made her hands into a v shape and the earth looked as though it had disappeared. Aang did the same." Cool", Aang said back. Toph nudged him.

"GGGRRRRAAAHHHH!" Appa roared. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh", Toph and Aang screamed and jumped a foot in the air. They both landed in the lake behind them and their heads bumped together.

They both felt dizzy and before they could sit up to see if each other were ok they blacked out. "Aaahh a nice cheese sandwich", Aang said in his dreams.

Toph woke up and felt that she was in a bed. she opened her eyes and began walking outside. She stopped, puzzled. Something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what. It took a moment for her half asleep brain to make the connection. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she realised something very important.

_She could see._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2 what the hell is going on!**

She rubbed her eyes. Then opened them again. "What the hell is going on! ", she shouted. But all she could hear was Aang's voice saying the same thing. "How can I see!". Toph could see every thing around her. I must be dreaming she said to her self. She ran out of bed wondering around. Where am I? She thought. She ran into a room that had a mirror in it, and looked in the mirror. She looked like Aang "ok I no I don't look like that I've never had a hair cut so how could I be bald and have a arrow tattooed on my head?" she said.

She ran out side to see a girl standing out side of her tent. "Hi Aang. I heard you scream are you ok?" Katara asked.

I'm not Aan- I'm Aang! I'm Aang!" Toph shouted "I'm Aang!" she said again.

"Yes your Aang" Katara said in a confused voice. "Are you ok?".

"I'm fine. Where's Aan- I mean toph?", Toph said coolly.

"She's in her tent." Katara said.

"Thanks!" Toph ran to the tent and opened it to see Sokka getting changed. "Hey can't a man get his privacy!" Sokka yelled at Toph.

All of a sudden Toph burst out laughing. "Sorry!" Toph laughed. She ran out of the tent and into the other one.

Aang jumped up and tried to open his eyes but he couldn't.

"Hi Katara I think toph has tried to play a trick on me and has glued my eyes shut" Aang said. As soon as he spoke he knew some thing was wrong. "I-i-I sound like Toph…

"Hi Tinkle Toes!" Toph said to Aang. "Huh Katara was right I do look pretty. Any way thanks for the eyes. Now do you mind telling me what you did".

"I-I- I don't know. I must be dreaming".

"That's what I thought about 5 minutes ago" Toph said strangely.

"Aang! Toph! Are you ok I heard you shout", Katara said.

"We're fine sugar queen!" Toph shouted then she stopped with her eyes wide open. What did she just do? She sounds like Aang there fore she has to be Aang.

"What was the last thing that you remember?" Aang Asked panicky.

"Em we were practising earthingbending then we fell into the lake and bumped our heads. That's it", Toph answered.

"We must have switch bodies", Aang said.

"Well nu!" Toph Said meanly." We have to be each other while we try to find out what happened" Toph said to Aang.

"You're right. Let's go tell Katara", Aang said as wondered around the room trying to find the door….


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE.**

Sorry everyone but I am no longer writing this story. I will be writing a story called "My Lost Heart". It won't be about Avatar but it is about twilight so if anyone like Twilight then please read it.

I know everyone was hoping for me to update but I'm not really interested in Avatar any more. I'm a Twilight fan. But I might continue another time. If I do continue please carry on reading.

Again I am very sorry.

Signed:

_NewMoonRules_

**() ()  
(0.0)  
( _ )**


End file.
